Machines used for programmed manufacturing processes include machine tools, robots, 3D printers, or any other manufacturing system operating or controller with explicit use of 3D space. Computerized numerical control, or CNC, as well as other types of controls, including programmable logic controls (PLC), are commonly used in these machines. CNC is defined as the form of programmable automation, in which the process is controlled by the number, letters, and symbols of NC code. Other types of machines may use other types of code different than NC code, including PLCs using language such as Relay Ladder Logic (RLL), Sequential Function charts, functional block diagrams, structured text, instructions list, and continuous function charts, among others. These instructions allow for the programmable automation to be used for the operation of the machines. In other words, a machine is controlled by the set of instructions, e.g., an NC code or program or other format of code or program. In numerical control methods, the numbers form the basic program instructions for different types of jobs. The program executed can change based on the job type, where each program represents a different set of code.
Many of today's programmable machines are not equipped to transmit and receive continuous, high-frequency manufacturing data streams making real-time monitoring and control of these machines impossible. Further, tracing durations are limited to short durations for diagnostic purposes only. Previous systems collected data separately and without connection to one another, such that geospatial points, process values, and particular instructions were collected individually without connections required for analytics.